Rush
by Bandelero-Casanova
Summary: It was meant to be a simple mission, Sasuke never thought he'd have to keep Naruto alive. He never thought he'd have to keep Naruto's heart beating. He never thought he'd have to do something like this either! Lemon, yaoi. NaruSasu.
1. The Barb

****

NARUTO

**DISCLAIMER****: Don't own~!**

* * *

**RUSH**

Red eyes glared in mild fascination down at the blond in the grass. Sasuke's gaze tracing Naruto's relaxed features as the blond lay with his arms spread between golden grass – gentle purple flowers blowing about in the wind around his face. In a way, Naruto looked serene. His face was soft and his eyes were closed as he took slow deliberate breaths – he was enjoying himself, Sasuke could tell.

"You, dobe, are an _idiot_" sighed the Uchiha prodigy, crossing his arms across his chest, a hand shooting up restlessly to adjust the radio around his neck. Probably one of Kakashi's smarter ideas – radios… They worked so much better than flares, or, as Naruto had once resorted too – smoke signals.

Growling uncomfortably, Sasuke threw his head to the side. How much longer was he going to have to wait for his team-mate? Ten minutes –in the raven haired boys opinion- was ten minutes too long to be resting in a field. Let alone a field in the middle of fucking nowhere!

Right now – Sasuke could have strangled Naruto just for the fun of it; he was that bored and that irritated by the delay. His building frustration was certainly not eased by the sudden squeals of the aqua-eyed teenager besides him. "WHAT? I'm no baka! I'm going to be hokage… I'm just taking a break, even the best ninjas need breaks" the blond retorted, scratching at his pinkish cheek with a dull fingernail.

With that Sasuke could take no more. Stomping through the grass, he bent down only to grab the dobe by the neck and haul him to his feet. "No they don't" he hissed, pulling Naruto forwards through the field. Taking stride after stride with the young Uzumaki boy at his heels.

"Mah, what happened to you Sasuke… you used to be cool?"

"Oh you did so not use that line on me" grimaced the Uchiha, gritting his teeth and barging onwards. He didn't even care that he was going so fast that Naruto practically had to run to keep up. All he cared about right now was completing his mission – and not killing Naruto, because (despite how badly he wanted too) Sasuke knew that to slowly and painfully torture his fellow Team 7 member would probably only upset Kakashi-sensei.

See, Sasuke was caring. He cared enough not to piss off his sensei and thus ruin any chance of the silver-haired jounin giving him private training session while the others sat on their fat asses and…

Yeah, Sasuke was caring.

"I'm serious dude, you've changed!" cackled the blonde, rubbing a fist into Sasuke's arm. It was far too much affection for the Uchiha to stomach.

"I . HATE . YOU" he snarled as the blond clapped a wide palm across Sasuke's thin back, gently patting his spine. Why, God why, did the Uzumaki boy have to be so damned happy? Couldn't he just be perpetually miserable like him – the Uchiha Avenger? Was it too much to ask for them both to march meaningfully to their destination, slaughter some opposing shinobi and return to Konohakagure with an honourable victory?

Sometime Sasuke just wanted to quit. But, honestly, who could blame him? He was surrounded by idiots. He had a frequently late and often incoherent silver-haired dog-lover for a sensei, a pink haired moron with a voice like a concrete-saw **[1]** as a teammate and then… and then there was Naruto. GOD! Why, why the fuck did that old bastard Sarutobi have to put he and Naruto on the same team? Sasuke just couldn't understand.

It was very, very obvious that neither of the two got along. The blond was an annoyance to him! All Naruto ever seemed to do was talk and whine and bitch… let's face it, he seemed to say everything that Sasuke decided not to voice.

Unconsciously, Sasuke gazed to his side. The blue eyed teen had fallen silent – smiling calmly as they walked through the wild lands. In a way Sasuke envied him, Naruto could always daydream but Sasuke had no imagination at all. Naruto said so many gutsy things but Sasuke had always held his tongue. Huffing, a smirk crossed the raven haired boy's face and he turned away.

Damn, sometimes Naruto seemed so…

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly cut short. The falling form of his companion catching him of guard. With outstretched arms Sasuke slid forward –without even thinking- and gripped the orange jacket of his friend. For the second time in half an hour, Sasuke was hauling Naruto to his feet.

"Did I just make a fool of myself, teme?" **[2]** questioned the blond, gripping a searing arm. Sasuke's eyes examining the boy from where he held him.

"Absolutely, dobe. Absolutely"** [2]**

Then he paused, something catching Sasuke's attention as he continued to watch Naruto scratch at his arm. "Jeez, it won't stop itching! I think I've been bitten by something…" he muttered to the Uchiha, swaying and slipping back against Sasuke's chest. The closeness of the two made a thick lump rise in Sasuke's throat. He hated affection, he hated closeness… because he had no idea what to do. "…it, it just won't stop!" woozily grumbled Naruto, his voice filled with an angst that Sasuke had never heard before.

Calmly, the young man removed his teammate's hand from his itchy arm. "It's probably just a bee sting" he said, trying to stand the blond up. Yet Naruto's stockier frame slid down further against Sasuke's, the warm heat of the blond's back rubbing uncomfortably against Sasuke's groin. "Naruto?" he gulped.

"C-can't stand"

Nervously Sasuke grit his teeth, a thousand and one thoughts running through his head. Maybe the dobe was allergic to bees? Or maybe – just maybe, it hadn't been a bee sting at all? Eyes wide with realization, Sasuke turned Naruto's arm towards his own body. Examining the jacket glad arm. How the hell had he been so stupid!? With the blond's hand gone, it was quite evident that something was wrong. A tiny metal barb pointing dangerously from Naruto's arm.

"You've been poisoned" he said calmly to the near delirious Uzumaki. Snarling as he placed the boy's other arm around his neck, making his way from the open field to the shelter of the shrubbery with unimaginably ninja grace. In the shelter of the flora, Sasuke felt safer – both for himself and for Naruto. Now, without the threat of being open to direct attack, the Uchiha found himself gently tapping his microphone. Whispering into it as he tried to find a frequency that worked.

"Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" he droned into the small black neck-wear. Exhaling with relief as he heard his sensei's baritone echo over the speaker.

"Hai, Sasuke" came Kakashi Hatake's voice, the squeal of Sakura heard in the background. It was almost ear-piercing enough to send the birds from their branches at Sasuke's end. And he couldn't help but notice the bushes rustle and the slender green leaves scatter as the caws and twitters of the native feathered organisms climaxed around the heavily breathing blond. Who –much to Sasuke's annoyance- was lying down once again.

"Th…there's a problem. I think Naruto has been poisoned. One minute he was rolling around like the idiot he is in the grass, next thing I know – well – he can barely walk. His breathing is labored now, I don't think he can stand" Sasuke gushed, waiting for a reply. His ears making out the brief discussion between Kakashi and the pinkette kunoichi through the speaker.

"And what –" Kakashi began "- leads you to believe he's poisoned?"

"There was a _barb_ in his arm"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Pointed at the end, small – jagged as well" Sasuke muttered, watching the slow breathing form of Naruto before him. Sasuke's heart slowing as he tried to get his head around just how different the cheerful boy now looked. His face was pained, breathing labored and hot sweat was slowly trickling down his brow.

Again there was a pause, as if Kakashi was thinking of something. "Sasuke, are you in position?"

"Of course"

"Then I think I know what's happened. Listen, a month or so ago there was a rather nasty battle around that area involving two competing bands of rogue ninja – one of which is known to favor poisons. So you're right, Naruto has been poisoned –" Sasuke blanched, he shouldn't have to deal with this. "He's obviously rolled onto a poison barb. It's is old though, probably lost its strength. So, we can probably use a general medical kit to treat him" Kakashi's voice sounded so hopeful.

"But I don't have a medical kit… And you're over half an hour away! I shouldn't have to deal with the idiot dying on me!!" Sasuke hissed, turning slightly away from the blond as he snarled down the microphone to the others.

Why did Kakashi have to pause so much? "I can get there in that time… just keep him alive, Sasuke" came the order, Kakashi's voice cutting short and a brow raising precariously on the Uchiha's face. He was silent, fingers tightening around his radio collar as anger boiled insides him. Suddenly, snarling as he went, Sasuke tore the contraption from his neck – throwing it a Naruto.

"This is by far the worst thing you have ever done to me!"

* * *

**A/N: [1] **A concrete-saw is so _freakin'_ loud. Seriously. At least I think thats what its called. But like most building tools... yeah loud. -_-'

**[2]** Okay, not that this is important but... I took this line and the one above it from Bert and Ernie (You know, from Sesame Street) Hehe. I love those guys. They remind me of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto is the easy, fun loving Ernie and Sasuke is the jerky, bothersome Bert!!

**A/N:** Well, this was meant to be a oneshot... but now its considerably longer. DAMN YOU PLOT BUNNY~! Eh, god, I just about cried writting this. Like, originally I was going to have Naruto be bit by a spider but I can't do that right now. My dog has been bitten by one and I'm still in shock.

This is the first part of a request that I should have done long long ago! I'm so sorry!! I haven't been putting my heart into FF lately, now I'm just getting back into it. Thanks, oddly enough, to a fight with my younger sister when she told me she'd read some of my fics - which scares me because I write yaoi and I think she's WAY too young to know that I write that kinda dirty lemony goodness.

Yep, okay so this is for **kkmaree‏**~! I hope you do enjoy it - I suppose it's my first NaruSasu. How enjoyable!! =D


	2. The Radio

**NARUTO**

**DISCLAIMER****: Don't own~!**

* * *

**RUSH**

Uchiha Sasuke had horror written all over his face. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, to _him_of all people! He had always been so damn careful with everything he did (disregarding those times at home when he'd fall over or burn himself on the stove, he was a teenage boy after all) but he hadn't been careful enough with that bloody Naruto.

His eyes were almond like – looking like thin slits against the marble white of his face. "I can't believe this, I can't believe that you've done this" he mumbled, taking a seat next to the blond. Around him birds chirped, the leaves of the trees whispering their peaceful song. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked. Sasuke grimaced as he watched the rise and fall of Naruto's chest; the boy could barely breathe let alone talk. There wasn't even a reaction, the blond just lay still – his eyelids fluttering wildly. Was Naruto even conscious?

"Hn…" Sasuke groaned, shaking his companion slightly. He had to keep him alive but if the boy could remain like this for half an hour than surely he'd be fine? It couldn't get worse, could it? "Naruto" said the Uchiha, patting Naruto on the arm.

He may as well let the boy know he was there, that he wasn't alone.

"You'll be okay" sighed the raven haired boy, he continued his patting. A soft hand rubbing over the other teenager's shoulder as Sasuke tried to ignore Naruto's raspy breaths. The river of hot sweat rolling down Naruto's brow worrying the Sharingan user, a tingle running up his spine as he arranged himself on the grass. Ants crushed beneath his thighs as he shuffled closer to his so-called friend.

A slender hand slid across orange fabric, searching for the heartbeat of the blond. He found it eventually, surprised by its lethargic pace. Once, twice and a third time it would beat… then nothing. Sasuke shivered, his head dropping, an ear pressed against an orange-clad chest. The sudden deafening beat of Naruto's heart earning a sigh from the Uchiha's virgin lips.

"Getting worse…" snarled the teenager, gripping Naruto by the shoulders. His head bowed as his mind became lost in thought – what could he do? He needed to keep Naruto's heart beating, no matter what!

"I need to keep you warm" Sasuke muttered, starring down at the fellow Team 7 member. He sat still, contemplating if he really wanted to do this.

Of course he did – if Naruto died, Kakashi would be pissed.

And he really needed that private training.

Sasuke couldn't help but grunt in frustration as he roughly ripped the shirt from his back, wrapping the dark navy fabric over Naruto's chest. A single sentence escaping his lips as the bare-chested boy stood up from his spot, "I _hate_ you".

What else could he do? Sasuke's brain seemed to whirl about in his head, he was dizzy, confused and –most of all- angry. He just couldn't think of what to do! There had only ever been one time when the last Uchiha had ever really been cold, but his Itachi had fixed that. He could still remember that particular winter, Sasuke had been so cold – his gloves lost somewhere in the stretching grounds of the Uchiha mansion. Tiny fingers near frozen when his brother had found him. The little boy's eyes glowing happily as Itachi held him close, rubbing his tiny fingers inside the larger boy's hands. Sasuke's fingers had been so warm afterwards.

His brow drooped. It would make sense that he'd have to do that now… if Itachi could see him he'd probably die from laughing so hard. Sasuke blinked – maybe he should try that infront of Itachi, after all an easy kill is a good kill. Shuffling along the green grass (Damn, it was so green. Just like Rock Lee and Maito Gai… sickeningly green) he moved down, kneeling besides Naruto's legs, hands wrapping around a thin ankle.

"Why me?" he moaned, massaging the ankle roughly. Hands gripping the loose pants with a vicious ferocity, a very poor attempt to keep blood circulating through the blond's body. Just about roaring with frustration, Sasuke leant forward, his hands rising up Naruto's legs. Rubbing up and down the teenagers thighs. The same hate filled insults he always used erupting from his lips as he did so. "I so fucking hate you right no-"

The onyx haired young-man recoiled, his hand withdrawing from the blond's thigh. He gulped, looking down at the tiny cut in his palm – eyes darting to the aqua-eyed teen's leg. A tiny glimmer of silver visible in the dim light. "No… no, no… NO!" Sasuke growled, parting Naruto's legs. Fingertips brushing against torn fabric, curling around another tiny, poisonous barb. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke dug the barb out, leaping in surprise as the body attached to said barb let out a yelp.

"Grn… teme?" coughed Naruto's barely conscious form, tiny flecks of blood splattered against his lips.

"God, dobe, just relax. Okay?" stammered a nervous Sasuke, eyeing the shreds of Naruto's pants. "Relax" he repeated. Being as gentle as he could, the fully functioning teenager slid a palm through the rips, his hand gliding up the pale white thigh of the orange clad ninja.

With a cough, Naruto's breathing quickened. His back arching slightly as Sasuke's hand rose higher and higher. "Dobe, I'm not doing this to… arouse you or anything" hissed Sasuke, nails digging down at the little spikes that ran up chalky thighs. A total of five stacked neatly besides Sasuke. A frown littering his face as he heard Naruto groan beneath him. Was he… was he enjoying this?

"DOBE!" snarled the Uchiha avenger, clutching his own chest as his breathing increased. A warmth forming in his loins. Were they both enjoying this? Sasuke dreaded the thought – he was asexual, he didn't like anything and he more than certainly planned to keep it that way! Though the bulge in his shorts begged to differ.

And again, like Sasuke had never touched him, Naruto's breathing near ceased. The raven boy just about straddling the dying blond as he placed an ear against a layer covered chest, the beat of Naruto's heart… it was so horribly slow.

"S-Sasuke…" gasped the blond. His hand somehow clawing its way up onto Sasuke's leg. "D-don't let me die" he sobbed, eyes damp with tears as he clutched at his companion. A lump rising in Sasuke's throat as he looked the teen straight in the eyes. God, it made his stomach stir.

He…he needed to talk to Kakashi. He needed to talk to Kakashi **NOW! **Panicking as he sat sprawled across the ninja, Sasuke clutched at his own throat. The disappearance of his radio making him snap backwards. Loins rubbing together as he did so, a rough groan escaping Naruto's bloody lips. Where was his feaking radio!?

Right, he'd thrown it. Shaking his head about, Sasuke searched for the device. His jaw tensing as he noticed the smashed black collar less than a meter from Naruto's head.

"P-please…" sobbed the blond.

Now Sasuke could feel his pulse run wild while below him Naruto's was slowing at an alarming rate. But the boy had been pierced by six poisonous barbs, what could Sasuke expect? With a pause that was truly worthy of his frequently tardy sensei, Sasuke did the only thing that he could fathom at such a time.

With meticulous movements, one Uchiha Sasuke leant forward, his face coming within an inch of his companions exposed neck. Lips brushing the radio as fingers turned the signal dial, a crackle rippling through Naruto's discarded ear-piece easing the pressure that was steadily spreading through his chest. Naruto's groans dying into a low rumble as he felt Sasuke's hot breath against clammy skin.

"Kakashi, he's dying!"

* * *

**A/N:**Hrm, do you like it? I do - but I'm so unsure! That and this is becoming so much longer than I though, though I'm sure I could make it into one huge oneshot... but frankly I like shorter chapters, they give you a break between paragraphs. It's a rest for the brain and the eyes, I also think it helps keep interest in the story - makes your heart flutter with nervous anticipation of what's to follow. Mah, so dramatic! Hehe.

This is probably the fastest update I've ever done... It's not that I'm lazy, its just that my mum thinks that an hour on the computer (or doing anything in general) is a waste of time. So I tend to get told to go do this or go do that, gosh, so **TROUBLESOME**! By the time I do get to spend a couple hours writing, I can't even be bothered because its like 10:00 at night and I do **LOVE**to sleep. (I'm like Maito Gai, **YOUTHFUL**in the daytime but I needs mah sleep at night).

Yeah, I mentioned Gai and Lee in this chapter. They are my ultimate love. So dang **ADORABLE**~! **GORGEOUS**~!!

**Hope you enjoyed this instalment of RUSH~!**


End file.
